


Lawn Maintenance--An Endgame snippet

by VigsFest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigsFest/pseuds/VigsFest
Summary: Genius, Billionaire, Playgirl, Philanthropist....An Endgame snippet from a much larger series I've been writing for the past few years. Which is almost exactly like what you've seen on the screen, except for one little detail: Tony is a Toni.Five years after the Snap, Steve and few others went to see Toni Stark, to ask the former teammate for her help with Scott's time travel idea. Toni, now married to Peter Potts, and mother to a little girl, Morgan, rebuffed them, and Steve in particular.





	Lawn Maintenance--An Endgame snippet

Scott was back, as he was. As old as he should be, again.

It was too much. Steve had to get some fresh air and open space. He pushed through the metal doors out into the bright sunlight and stopped. Deep breath, deep breath. _What now?_ That old man, that baby, and then Scott. Safe and sound. Or, whatever Scott usually was.

Distantly he heard a racing motor. A smooth, sleek movement caught his eye and he watched as a shiny black car raced down the drive, then took an abrupt spin through the yard, doing wheelies in the grass. _What the---_

After a few spins, it roared around the curve of the driveway in front of the building. Steve held his ground and didn’t take a step back. With one last squeal, it stopped in front of him. The window lowered. Toni.

Relief, excitement, hesitation, annoyance. Steve opened his mouth but didn’t know where to start. _I’m so glad, how dare you, I missed you, what the…._ He ran through the gamut and landed on: “What happened to respect for lawn maintenance?”

She popped out of the car in one fast motion, not lowering her sunglasses yet. “Are you kidding? I _never_ get to do that at home!” She angled a thumb over her shoulder. A maintenance drone was already zeroing in on the torn-up grass in the circle.

“Right,” Steve drawled, following her tone, “’cause this is your ‘home car’.”

“It is so!”

_Okay, she doesn’t want to be straight, then I’ll lead_. “So where do you put your kid?”

At that she lowered her glasses, to look at him over the top. There was still no connection there. “On the roof, of course. Where else?” She moved past him then, toward the rear of the car.

Curious, Steve bent down to look inside—all dark, modern, and control-less. Did she drive it with her mind? Probably.

“Speaking of…” she started and he held his breath. “What did you do with the baby?”

How did she know? How could she possibly— _is that why she’s here? To stop us?_ “How did you know?”

That got a raised eyebrow and he relaxed a little. “I ran the simulations. It was the most frequent outcome.” She popped the trunk.

“Why are you here?”

She rummaged in the trunk and pulled something out, something…pink? A pile of kid toys covered something large and metallic. She met his eyes then. “I solved it.”

“Solved what?”

“Time travel.”

His stomach clenched and yet he was oddly relieved. At last, a direction. “Let me get this straight: you solved time travel in…” he consulted his watch “the last 23 hours?”

“Did you just check my time travel solution against an old-fashioned watch?!” she exclaimed in mock annoyance. “Just because you’re frozen in time…” She smiled then, softer, even as she shook the toys off what he now realized was his shield. “Speaking of, here.”

Shocked, he took the disk by the rim, easily, automatically compensating for the weight. How he missed it. The heft was perfect, no scratches, no missing chunks. He remembered the edge of it, the feel of driving it…down toward her head, swerving at the last second to hit her reactor. He swallowed hard. “Toni….”

“Shhh,” she said, and he looked up. There she was, finally, the Toni he knew, he missed, in her eyes, in her face, in everything as she was. “Don’t tell the others, I only brought the one.” With a wink, she shut the trunk, blocking the sight of the toys, a kid’s backpack, some juice packs, and the other detritus of a different life. “Let’s go.”


End file.
